


Punishment

by pristineungift



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Mord'Sith liked being punished by Lord Rahl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katrioth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katrioth), [aceofhadeon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aceofhadeon).



Darken dragged Denna’s bruised and bloodied body down the hall of the palace temple, uncaring if it hurt her or not. He flung her at the feet of her Sisters.

 

“Tend her. She has a task to perform.”

 

With that, he swept away, red robes trailing behind him.

 

She would not fail him again. He would see to it.

 

“Is he gone?” Denna asked, voice quiet.

 

Constance peered around the arch of the door, “Yes, Mistress Denna, he’s gone.”

 

Denna smiled and squealed, stretching languidly, her toes curling.

 

“Don’t tease us,” Cara pouted jealously, “spill.”

 

Denna tilted her head back, revealing still red skin from the touch of Lord Rahl’s Agiel.

 

“Ooohh,” Triana breathed, “did he do the torture kiss? I love the torture kiss!” She hugged herself, bouncing in place.

 

Cara crossed her arms and huffed, “He never gives me the torture kiss.”

 

Denna rolled her eyes, “That’s because you never do anything wrong. You’ve got to mess up sometimes.”

 

“But it’s our duty to serve Lord Rahl,” Cara whined, lips turned downward. Dahlia shushed her with a kiss.

 

“There there, love, I’m sure you’ll fail spectacularly one of these days.”

 

Garen thrust through the subordinate Mord’Sith gathered around Denna, eager to hear of Denna’s _punishment._

 

“Come on, tell us everything, Denna. I haven’t been punished in months, I need vicarious torture!sex!”

 

Denna detailed her entire punishment, starting with being stripped and hung by the standard chains, all the way up to the torture kiss.

 

“Oh, you offered him pleasure? Clever girl, that always makes him go for the torture kiss!”

 

“I’ve never gotten the torture kiss!” Cara wailed, inconsolable.

 

“What’s you’re next task, Denna?” Dahlia asked as she absently patted Cara’s back.

 

“I’m to kidnap the pristinely ungifted one and use her to retrieve the third Box of Orden.”

 

“A lot can go wrong there!” Triana chirped, squirming as she thought of all the delicious ways Denna might get punished for messing up this one.

 

Garen scuffed her boot against the floor, upset she hadn’t been given any particularly difficult tasks lately.

 

Darken stood just out of sight, having returned to summon Cara to his bedchamber.

 

It wasn’t until his eyes started burning that he realized he had completely stopped blinking.

 

His Mord’Sith failed on purpose because they enjoyed his punishments? He would see about this….

 

~*~

 

Triana plastered a look of fear on her face, though inwardly she was dancing with glee. She had failed to retrieve a certain potion ingredient for Lord Rahl’s wizards.

 

This was going to be so good.

 

Lord Rahl shrugged off his outer robe, dropping it to the floor.

 

Triana worked hard to hold back her squee.

 

Then Lord Rahl turned away, gesturing to someone in the shadows.

 

Egremont stepped forward, smiling like it was every holiday rolled into one.

 

“Have fun,” Darken said to him as he left the room.

 

Triana began to thrash against the chains in earnest.

 

“LORD RAHL!”

 

Egremont picked up an Agiel.

 

“OH HELL NO!”


End file.
